


what you want (what you gonna do?)

by blue_roses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 21st Century, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, a dance au ig i had an idea abt it and this ended up turning into a one shot in that verse, lance is good at baking u cant take this away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: Keith, who’s only half paying attention because Lance’s cheeks are pink and gold and he’s smiling in that way he does when he thinks Keith is paying attention to something else. Lance’s hair is slightly messy, but it’s still cute, even though Lance squawked when Keith came twenty minutes early. Lance, who always wants things to be his version of perfect even though he knows Keith doesn’t care. His hair’s messy and cute, his face flushed and cute, his eyes are so pretty and yup those are feelings alright.





	what you want (what you gonna do?)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be straight (ha) up fluff but i got bored made an au so if i write more of that consider it in verse?? IDK im tired this isn't betad but i hope u like shameless fluff!!! C: title is from you know you like it by alunageorge!! (its a Lance Song)

 He rolls his tongue over his lips, while in sweatpants, and an apron over a crop top to match. Keith sees him stretch, the small patch of brown skin as he grabs what Keith is pretty sure is granulated sugar. For sea salt caramel cookies. Keith has been watching for less than twenty minutes and more than he’d like to admit, because Lance is dancing. Baking. Dance-baking, and it manages to be adorable and frustrating at the same time. 

 Don’t get it wrong, Keith knew Lance could do both before this. They met when Lance, sweat slicked, complaints muddled into annoying groans. They were the only ones in an elevator, Keith just wanted to use the computer lab for a project, wasn’t his fault the studio dancers used the same elevators. Keith was irritated for about fifteen seconds, before the stranger on the elevator took a step closer and asked:

  “Peanut butter or sea salt caramel?” he asked.

  “I don’t know?” Keith said.

  “What the  _ cheese _ ,” he said, “Elevator Guy, you need to learn the difference between ‘okay’ and ‘delicious’. The name’s Lance, and I’m bringing you chocolate tomorrow. Same time?” 

 Before Keith could say his name, or anything else, Lance rushed off to the outside. Keith came back and left at the same time, Lance gave him a Reese’s cup and a sea salt caramel chocolate. It all spiraled from there.

 Four months later, Keith ends up a frequent visitor of both the studio (even though he said he only wanted to compete) and Lance’s cramped three person apartment. Keith still lives with his brother, who has a really nice girlfriend, so Keith found himself doing more at the lab. Which meant more time with Lance, which led to a four month long relationship of sorts. Lance had promised to make him both peanut butter and sea salt caramel cookies, but they were always too busy or tired or some other combination. But a few hours earlier, Lance told him to come over, because they finally were free at the same time. 

 Keith didn’t know what he expected, Lance told him he cooked for his family and stress baked, and dance was how they met in the elevator in the first place. So Keith came over, Lance had one bowl of batter on the table, another he seemed to be in the progress of making, Keith fully intended to watch with some jokes and conversation.

 Keith was, and still is, a goddamn fool. Lance has been playing music, some hip hop or dance, and moves his arms, hips, and the flick of his wrist as he stirs and mixes. He sticks his tongue out way too much, something he does when focusing, or attempting to on homework. Sometimes he’ll let out a stomp or a  _ whoo!  _ when he finds the beat just right. Keith isn’t smiling. Not at all. 

 Keith just about dies when Lance starts singing, now  _ that’s  _ something he didn’t know. It might be because he thought he knew about everything about Lance, because Lance never shut up. Which was established, but Lance was singing, and he was  _ good _ . And really smart, and how does he manage to do so much? 

 Keith could say this much: at least he was physically stronger. Lance did not think Keith lifted weights, Lance also did not know that Keith had an older brother who taught him not to skip leg day. And he didn’t have to work so hard at school, but the way Lance worked hard was kind of amazing. Keith worked hard to calm down, Lance did to stay up. 

 Keith almost wants to bury his face in his hands, he doesn’t.Lance continues to sing, occasionally glancing to give a theatrical wink or laugh for whatever Lance reason he has. Keith would take any Lance reason he got, if he’s being honest. So Keith offers to help, but Lance puts his hand up. 

 “No, no, no, no--” he shakes his head-- “no you don’t. Don’t want your microwave exploding hands  _ near  _ my kitchen. Watch and learn Keith.” 

 “And what am I supposed to learn here?” Keith asks. 

 “Well,” Lance trails off, “you’re gonna learn something!”

 “Sure,” Keith says, he’s smiling. Lance’s frown shifts to an outright pout. 

 “Some people want me to be heads or tails, I say no way, try again another day,” Lance makes a show of turning around before singing along to the next song on whatever playlist he’s put on. It’s a dance song, even Keith feels himself nodding to the beat. It’s catchy, even more so when Lance starts to dance-bake to it. He’s been mixing flour in a pink spatula, and he’s definitely showing off. For a sense of competition, probably, they both know Keith can only do the capoeira Shiro taught him and freestyle. Lance is better at this dance, why is he showing off so much? 

“You know you like it but it drives you insane, only because you know that you wanna feel the same,” Keith doesn’t get this. Lance is turning around a lot, moving more than necessary, Keith looks away more than he plans. He’s only putting batter on a cookie sheet, Keith shouldn’t be complaining but he should but he shouldn’t. 

 Lance’s torso dips down, he smiles for a moment before swiftly turning away, Keith doesn’t notice he went to grab the other batter, covered in plastic wrap until he sees another spoon and another sheet. Lance takes some oven mitts, Keith notices the slim of his wrists and once again bends down. A patch of skin is once again shown, Keith is noticing him licking his lips as he makes sure the cookies are in. 

 “You know you like it but it drives you insane. What you want, what you gonna do?” Lance makes sure to sing, making a ridiculous pose that transitions into a dab (Keith still doesn’t get the appeal) before strutting over to sit down across from Keith. The rest of the song is still playing, Keith feels himself getting red for no real reason. 

 Keith doesn’t know what will implode first: his brain or his heart. Both, he decides, after he tells Lance to pour him milk and Lance smiles before shaking his head. Lance knows he’s lactose intolerant, so he pours Keith iced tea with just the amount of sugar he wants. 

 “Thanks,” Keith says, “how long will the cookies take?” 

 Lance wags his finger, “Patience, patience, they’ll be out in around twelve, got my toothpicks, and my oven music.” 

 “Do you  _ really  _ need oven music?” Keith can feel the sigh before it comes out. 

 “Why  _ wouldn’t  _ you?” Lance smiles, “at first it was my family’s activity, now I get to choose. Freedom Keith,  _ freedom.” _

__ “Okay?” Keith shrugs, he doesn’t get the emphasis, but he’ll let it roll along. He doesn’t plan on admitting the trust he’s developed towards Lance. It’s vulnerability, somehow he didn’t push it back hard enough. If Lance plays music, Keith will have it playing in his head, he’ll tap along or nod his head. Lance eventually thumbs through his phone, fingers moving swiftly across the screen before it puts the screen in front of Keith. 

“What is this?” Keith asks.

“It’s funny, trust me,” Lance says. Keith does, against more than a few odds. Lance is a chatterbox who manages to keep some secrets sacred, it’s actually his friend Hunk who has no respect for privacy, from what Keith’s heard. He used to say it was projecting, now he isn’t so sure. 

 The video shows a man, making an “L” shape with his arms. Keith knows this isn’t going to be good, even though he ends up laughing by the time there’s an “O”. He doesn't know the song, something along the lines of  _ Love, is made for you and me _ , but Lance looks at Keith with expectant eyes whenever he thinks Keith will laugh. Keith knows Lance isn’t aware of it, he tested it a month and a half ago, but it’s comforting. The idea that Lance knows him this well. Except the whole possibility that Lance might know about Keith’s feelings, that makes him want to shrivel up and die. 

 The video ends, Keith laughs at all the strange random gestures, and Lance laughs with him. Lance’s face, slightly flushed, leans closer to show Keith something else. Keith, who’s only half paying attention because Lance’s cheeks are pink and gold and he’s smiling in that way he does when he thinks Keith is paying attention to something else. Lance’s hair is slightly messy, but it’s still cute, even though Lance squawked when Keith came twenty minutes early. Lance, who always wants things to be his version of perfect even though he knows Keith doesn’t care. His hair’s messy and cute, his face flushed and cute, his eyes are so pretty and  _ yup  _ those are feelings alright.  

 “Hey man,” Lance asks, clearly catching on Keith’s lack of focus, “you okay? Was that too much or something?” He looks away for a moment before bringing his eyes up. He thinks Keith doesn’t notice, Keith notices and hates himself a little for it. 

 “Yeah,” Keith looks back at him, “I was just worried about...the cookies. Yeah. That they’d burn.” Great excuse Kogane-Shirogane. The worst thing is that Lance might actually believe it. 

 Lance, according to his tone, does believe it, “Keith. My man, I have like, a seventh sense for this. It’ll be  _ fine _ , you’ll finally see that sea salt caramel is superior and that I’m an amazing baker.” He smiles, all confidence, and Keith almost loses himself in it like the fool he is. 

 “Isn’t it supposed to be a sixth sense?” Keith asks. 

Lance shakes his head, “I already  _ have  _ that, aren’t you jealous?” His expression hardens,   “Ghosts are so fucking real though. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

 “It’s cryptids that are real, Lance, ghosts aren--” Keith is shut up bt Lance’s finger on his lips. Well  _ shit _ .

 “ _ Shush!  _ They might hear you, I literally got sleep paralysis the last time someone talked shit about this, not taking chances,” Lance’s eyes are wide. Lance’s finger is still on Keith’s lips, and about three thousand thoughts run through Keith’s head. None of them involve Lance being right about ghosts.

 Lance quickly jolts up, and Keith wonders if he can read minds before he goes for the oven. He sees Lance bend down, skin that Keith is pretty sure glows. Lance grabs a toothpick, pokes on into the back row of cookies for some reason, and looks at Keith to smile triumphantly. Keith has no idea why, but he does like Lance’s smile. 

 “Okay--” Lance puts the tray down before taking a spatula from the table and putting them on something else -- “let’s get this cooled up.” Lance goes down to check another tray, before doing the same toothpick treatment and putting them on a different surface. Peanut butter and sea salt caramel. Keith looks at his cup of iced tea, he can smell the cookies from the chair. He thinks he’ll like just about anything Lance makes, it might be difficult to make up his mind.

 Lance taps his fingers against the countertop, and Keith takes a sip of iced tea. Cookies are plated onto a bright blue and bright green plate, he walks over with both plates in his arms, “Peanut butter--” he puts down the green plate-- “and sea salt caramel.” Keith can feel his mouth water, and see Lance’s self satisfied smile. 

 Keith takes a peanut butter one first, much to Lance’s disdain. He takes a bite, then two bites, then three, and another cookie before Lance shoves his hand away. He points to the other plate, and Keith gives him a dirty look. 

 “Why did you stop me?” Keith asked, “They were  _ good,  _ isn’t that what matters?”

Lance sighs, “Try the other ones first. Then you’ll know sea salt caramel is the superior flavor.” 

 “I like these though,” Keith puts down the second peanut butter cookie before reaching for a sea salt caramel. Keith takes a bite, and proceeds to stack four cookies into his hands. He might attempt to eat two at once, is only stopped by the sound of Lance’s laughter. 

 “I can say Pidge is wrong then,” Lance says, “but I’m glad you liked them. We both gotta watch ourselves, we’re competing in a week.”

 “And it’s our turn for a supply run tomorrow,” Keith says, “we’ll be carrying a lot.” 

 “Are you saying I’m gonna be  _ weak? _ ” Lance scoffs, “You’re the one eating my cookies. Especially sea salt caramel.” 

 “True,” Keith says. Keith continues sipping his iced tea, and Lance gets a cup of milk. They’re silent and bickering between mouthfuls, when Lance starts to wrap some more cookies, Keith finally looks up at the time. 

 “Was that dinner?” It’s around six. Keith looks back up from his phone screen to Lance. 

 “Yup,” Lance says, “I’m not wining and dining you.” 

 “You’re broke,” Keith says, “that’s why you’re doing a run.”

 “Then why are you going with me, huh?” Lance acts as if he’s ruined any of Keith’s pretence. Lance happens to be completely right. Not that Keith is going to admit it.

 Keith does admit it, on accident between the cleaning and makeup sections of a local Target. Lance moans about why his plan of seduction didn’t work, Keith asks what it was.  _ The cookies,  _ Keith assumes it’s following the saying of “a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”. Really it was the “mood” Lance tried to set. But they work out in a Target supply run, and Keith lets himself fall in love all over again. 


End file.
